


Star wars einmal ganz anders

by Kyraven



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyraven/pseuds/Kyraven
Summary: Ich weiß nicht was mich hier gerritten hat. Kommpletes AU. Setzung irgendwo in den Klon kriegen.Bei einer Mission ging einiges schief, doch fanden sie auch die möglichkeit 2 Menschen ein neues Leben zu geben.





	Star wars einmal ganz anders

Ihm tat alles weh als er wach wurde und er war verwirrt. Was war passiert? Wo bin ich? Warum schmerzt mein Körper so sehr?, dass waren nur ein paar der fragen die ihm durch den kopf schwirrten. Er versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch das war keine gute Idee. Er schrie Schmerzerfühlt auf als er fühlte wie seine Rippen gegeneinander rieben und sich leicht in seine Lunge bohrten, doch dass führte nur zu weiterem Schmerz. So versuchte er ruhig und ja nicht zu tief durch den schmerz zu atmen. Als der Schmerz nach ließ blickt er sich um und war er schockiert. Überall lagen Trümmer und... und Leichen. Er war aufgebracht, traurig uns so verwirt, was zum Teufel war passiert? Er versuchte sich zu erinnern doch bekam er zu Anfang nur kleine Bilder die in noch mehr verwirrten. Ein lauter Knall, ein licht Blitz, ein feuerschein sowie schmerz und angsterfüllte schreie. Erst nach einiger Zeit wurden sie nach und nach genauer und er fing an sich daran zu erinnern was passierte. Droiden die auf Zivilisten schossen, an die Granaten welche die Häuser zerstörten und an die Schreie seines kleinen Bruders.  
'Mein Bruder.' Er versuchte sich aufzurappeln, doch brach immer wieder vor Schmerz und Erschöpfung zusammen. Doch er konnte nicht aufgeben er muss seinen Bruder finden, seinen süssen, kleinen und hilflosen Bruder. Er versucht sich wieder aufzurichten und kann sogar auf alle viere doch er konnte nicht aufstehen oder sogar nach vorne krabbeln, sein Bein war unter den Trümmerteilen seines eingestürzten Hauses eingeklemmt. Er versuchte es frei zu bekommen aber egal wie stark er zog und zerrte, doch er kam nicht frei. Im ging die Kraft aus und er brach wieder zusammen und hatte noch nicht mal mehr die Kraft zu schreien als er auf seinen Rippen landete.  
Ihm liefen vor Schmerz, Angst und Hoffnungslosigkeit Tränen die Wangen runter als sich seine Sicht verdunkelte und schwarze Flecken anfingen vor seinen Augen zu tanzen. ,,Nein." flüsterte er verzweifelt "Nein. Ich muss ihn finden ihm helfen, ich muss zu meinen unschuldigen Bruder, ich... Ich habe es versprochen. Ich hab es dir versprochen Mutt-" dachte er, bevor ihn die Dunkelheit überkam und er bewusstlos und schwer atmend auf dem Boden liegen blieb


End file.
